User blog:ZeoSpark/The Future of MarioWiki
Alright. This is very serious and have to get this off of my chest. I'm not sure if I'll be staying on any longer but I am still not sure about this. I might just leave for a short time or for a very long time. I'm not sure. This wiki has been great and I do love editing here but, it really feels like I've been going at it alone here. Wikis are suppose to help grow and I understand some of you have personal lives and other wikis to edit on. I completly agree on that and I have a personal life myself but it really feels like some of you just talk on discussion pages and go into chat rooms rather than help edit on pages or create some new ones. The Mario series is pretty big and there is a lot of pages to go through. I'm just one guy. I can't do it all by myself. I know most of you have been helping out for awhile but now, it seems that some of you don't even bother anymore. Most of you are admins, but haven't made an edit on a main article page in over a week. To sum this one up, I was thinking about recruitng a new bureaucrat but I can't really do so with so much inactivity. Being an admin/bureaucrat is about helping to expand the wiki, not just to talk around and such. I really love doing the This is fun discussion boards and the Ask Me Anything boards but really, we need to focus more on the wiki itself. It needs to keep growing but it seems like some of you are just going. Over a year ago, I was ingored on this wiki and the admins and bureaucrat just up and left without regarding the conditon of the wiki. Sure enough, vandals soon being hurting the wiki and I had to notify the wikia staff to block. The wiki was almost then adopted by a new user claiming he was a frequent editor on wikis. Fortunately, I stopped that new user for possibly hurting the wiki and adopting it myself helping it out greatly. It really hurts me to leave (and again, I am not fully sure yet) and this is not a way to force you to edit more. I'm just saying that as admins, we need to try and help out here more and not making one main edit a week. I have a lot personal things going on and it's pretty difficult for me to try to get a lot of edits on here so that other users don't think this wiki is going dead. Some of you may care about this and some of you may not. It doesn't matter to me but I reeally feel this wiki will become dead. It's not that I don't trust most of you but I really have been seeing inactivity from most of you even on the weekends. If you don't want the admin position anymore, then you can just tell me if you want to resign. If you want to quit editing on this wiki, that doesn't bother me either. It really feels like some of you just ignore this wiki and only come in for the discussions and the chat rooms. I am really tearing up at this and I don't cry to easily. It also feels that I'm being ignored and, well, guess that's okay. I really don't want this wiki to die but at this point of time, sigh, I really don't care anymore... Category:Blog posts